


Right Here Waiting

by DevoneBrieWiy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, this longing almost killed him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote RPF before but my (a bit)taste of Gillovny running through my spine. Also as I mention it for always, English only my second native so please bear with me. Comments are very welcome :*
> 
> My first RPF of DD & GA dedicated to all of Gillovny all over the world. Maybe I'm not as crazy as all of you but still, I can feel you ;)
> 
> DD & GA, I'm sorry for this RPF but I'M NOT SORRY with my story 'cause it's all your fault. Yeah, you two!!
> 
> Richard Marx, sorry I borrowed your song. It's beautiful yet hurts.

It's already midnight but he couldn't sleep, even though his body couldn't stand and extremely fatigue. Meanwhile, the radio still tuned on from the player somewhere in the room. He got out of the bed and headed toward the kitchen. He opened the fridge, looking for some water. It's so quiet here, there and out there. All around him. Made him felt like lost. He then took a bottle of mineral water and brought it to his bedroom. On his way, he accidentally fell his gazed at something on the table. A dog miniature, Nelson miniature exactly and the photograph next to it. He smiled a faint smile, tears barely appeared in his eyes and ache on his heart. Ache of longing. For togetherness, happiness and above of all, HER.

 

Two weeks since the last filming of revival, ten days since he held her close in his arms. Before she headed to London and he went to his home. Didn't mean he counted but he surely DID count. He turned his gaze away from the picture, picture of them together arms in arms and continued toward his bedroom. He closed the door and walked to the window. View of NY at midnight greeted him and he sip the water, relieved the thirst. The announcer of the radio kept talking over the player, he didn't listen. He just standing there, looking into the distance. Then out of nowhere, a single teardrop flew over his face. One drop turned to another and before he realized, he already cried.

 

Ocean apart, day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

Then how can we say forever

 

A verse of the song sounded so clear in the entire room. Really, it wasn't helping him. He still felt the pain on his heart. It's like insulting him but he didn't have the heart to turned off the player.

 

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heartbreak's

I will be right here waiting for you

 

It's more than 20 years. He kept thinking that they're just co-stars whose turned out to be friends then best friends with all benefits but he knew deep inside his heart, he was only lying to himself, brutally. Because he already knew from the first time he saw her, she's the one who stole his heart away.

 

I took for granted all the time

That our thought would less somehow

I hear the laughter

I taste the tears

But can't get near you now

Oh can't you see it baby

You've got me going crazy

 

Memories came uninvited such flood hits his mind. He remembered all those years. From beginning till his dark. Betrayal. Heart broken. Then the separation after last season. But one thing that he clearly remembered, that she, no matter what happened always and always be there for him. Held him without asking. Comforting and soothing him. And he really such a jerk, using her over and over again. Never he realized how deep he fell for her. Until these few years. When he really opened up his eyes. That all this time, she loved him so badly. And that deep down inside, he loved her too, so very much. But he's too arrogant to admitted it and took her feeling for him only for granted.

 

I wonder how we can survive this romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

 

With heavy heart he turned around to his bed, but a buzz from his bedside table caught him up. It's his hand phone. He picked it up and saw the screen. It's her. His hands shivered but he somehow managed so his phone didn't fall down from his grip. He then tapped the answer icon on his phone screen. He cleared his throat before answered but her voice came first. "Hi sweetheart," tenderness and sweetness in her voice suddenly melting his heart and took the pain away. His longing was relieved. And something clicked in his mind that time. That he KNEW, with this woman, HIS woman, he would take forever, only for her. He smiled and replied, "Hello, my G-woman."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's not good one. I wrote it at 3 A.M. *sigh*


End file.
